


Caught

by DIW



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, Punishment, Spanking, They don't ever properly discuss anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIW/pseuds/DIW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai annoys Kurogane once more, but what happens when Kurogane catches him after the chase?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything since I was twelve. I think I should be more embarrassed that this is the first thing I came back with? 
> 
> Spelling and grammar are not my strength, let me know if there are mistakes- it's the best way for me to learn!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ...and don't judge me too hard haha

 

On another world, in another house, another day like any other- Fai, like always, was trying his very best to drive Kurogane completely crazy. Or at least that’s what Kurogane assumed the end goal was.

The kids and their annoying means of transportation (who went by Mokona mostly) were out exploring the new world and doing some shopping for the group. Fai was running across the house, dodging around while Kurogane was chasing after him, whishing he had his sword on hand.

Fai ran into the room Kurogane had been using. He jumped up and ran across the bed and into the corner of the room. If he really wanted to he could have kept running until Kurogane gave up or got distracted. Or… on a whim, he decided he wanted to see what the ninja would do if he actually trapped the mage for once.

Kurogane caught up to him and gripped his arm to prevent him from running again.

“Ooh, you caught me Kuro-tan. Now what are you planning?”

The dark haired man glared at him, clearly unsure of what to do now that he had actually cornered the nuisance.

It only took him a moment to decide though. He gripped harder and pulled the smaller man towards the bed.

Once there he sat on the edge and swiftly threw the wizard across his lap.

“Kuro...rin?” The startled man asked, eyes wide.

The only answer he was given was a firm strike to his backside. Fai squeaked, more in surprise than anything else, and started struggling to get up. Kurogane place one hand firmly on the blonds back, effortlessly holding him down while he relentlessly rained more blows down on his captive.

Fai squirmed more, kicking out with his legs in an attempt to avoid the strikes and occasionally releasing small noises. “Kuro-tan.” Fai breathed.

Kurogane managed to shift the wizard so he was pinned between the ninjas legs, bent over one knee.

Fai made another indistinct noise but then held himself still. Kurogane would have let him go if he actually asked him to, but even his struggling seemed weaker than it could have been.

After several more hits a particularly hard one pushed Fai down against Kuroganes leg and there was no real way for the dark haired warrior to misinterpret the sound. Not while he could feel the wizards staff pressed hard to his thigh.

Kurogane froze and stared down at the other who had also tensed up completely. Though the head was turned away from him he could see that the other was blushing to the tips of his ears.

After a moment’s hesitation Kurogane brought his hand back down, but this time he rubbed and then gave a firm squeeze. Fai released a surprised moan at the new action.

The ninja smirked down at his companion before resuming his earlier ministrations. This brought out a louder moan.

Kurogane kept Fai pinned down, pushed against his leg and could feel the others enjoyment of the treatment, could feel how the earlier struggles had changed to shifting and twitching against him.

After a few more strikes he stood the pale man back up, now facing him but still held between his legs.

Kurogane enjoyed the glazed over eyes, the parted lips, the overall expression on the flushed face, enjoyed the way the lithe man lay one hand lightly on Kuroganes shoulder to help steady himself, even while Kurogane held him firmly, both hands on the others hips.

Fai was still embarrassed about the situation, but as Kurogane seemed to be willing to continue Fai decided to give in and let himself just enjoy the others dominant personality.

Thumbs rubbed inwards while the two stared into each other’s eyes.

“Kuro… sama…” Fai panted.

Kuroganes smirk widened as he took one hand off of Fais hip to begin undoing the other man’s jeans. Fais breathe caught and he arched a little towards the other.

Once the jeans were undone Kurogane hooked his fingers into the waistband on both the pants and boxers and pulled them down to the blondes’ mid-thigh.

Fai jolted, half surprised at being suddenly exposed, and half relieved from being released.

Kurogane stared down at the newly revealed expanse of skin, hands back on the pale hips. He finally looked back up with an almost evil look on his face. With a quick movement he had the wizard pinned over his knee once more.

“Ah!” The wizard cried once more taken by surprise. Kurogane huffed a laugh before once more bringing his hand hard against the lightly pink bottom.

Once it started to become redder in colour he addressed the other for the first time. “Have you learned your lesson?”

“Mmmn.” Was his only reply.

“I don’t think you have.” His hand never pausing as he spoke. “I think you have been asking for this for a while. I think you enjoy this a little too much.” He leaned in closer and groped his captive getting another drawn out moan from him. “And I don’t think you can last much longer.” He grabbed one, now definitely red, cheek and squeezed it roughly. Fai whined and tried to find friction against the leg but between the awkward position and Kuroganes firm grasp he wasn’t able to move very much. “Maybe I should stop here.” Fai whined again. “I think I left the television on. I should go finish that programme I was watching before you rudely interrupted.”

“Nnnh.” Was all the other could manage with a shake of his head, seeming distressed by the possibility. Kurogane reached down with a smile and pet the others head, delighting in the feel of the silky strands running through his fingers.

“Would you like me to continue?” Fai nodded. “Can you take ten more?” Fai nodded more vigorously, obviously enthused. Kurogane grinned. “This time you will count each one out loud.” Fai gave a pleased noise in agreement.

The warrior drew back his well-muscled arm, and while he wasn’t going to actually hurt the skinny mage, he didn’t plan on going easy on the last ten hits.

A satisfying sounding smack followed by, “O-one.” Forced out on a shaky breath.

Kurogane raised his hand and aimed for the exact same spot.

“Two!” Came out as a yelp.

He continued on, changing up the location to make sure the whole surface was sufficiently covered and changing the speed between strikes. Sometimes landing them before the other could fully say the first number, or once waiting until the mage started squirming not sure what was happening.

When he was finished the wizards backside was a burning red, standing out obscenely compared to the rest of the snowy white skin. Kurogane spread his legs wider and leaned back, propping himself up on his hands. The only place he was now touching the other was where his leg held the smaller man up.

Eventually Fai moved back and placing his hands on Kuroganes thigh, pushed himself to stand. He turned to face the other, once more placing one hand on his shoulder to balance himself.

Kurogane eyed him impassively. Though the others legs shook and he looked like he might collapse at any moment he didn’t reach out to steady him this time.

“Kuro…tan?” He knew exactly what the other was asking for. He looked him up and down, taking in the flushed face, now almost as red as his behind, and the weeping erection, before meeting the others eyes with a raised eyebrow.

“What? You want me to take care of that for you?” He all but growled. Fai’s legs shook violently and he almost looked like he might cry, but he made no move to take care of it for himself. “I’ve got problems of my own to take care of.” He glanced down meaningfully at his own crotch.

Fai followed his gaze. “Ah-“ He said before suddenly dropping to his knees without any more conversation.

Kurogane jumped. He would have easily believed that the others legs had just given out, if not for the way pale hands rested on his up thighs, or the way the blonde head was tilted towards him, mouth open. If not for the way he stared up at him as if asking for permission.

Kurogane was mentally thrown off balance by the sudden action, but after staring at the other for a moment he shifted his weight and brought one hand forward to undo his jeans. He only opened them enough to free himself from the denim prison before leaning back on his hands once more.

Once he was settled back Fai wasted no time diving in for his prize. He licked up the shaft, circled the head before suddenly swallowing half of him down.

Kurogane was surprised once more by the others sudden action. He bit his lip to try to hold back the groan and the full body shiver the other was almost dragging from him.

The blonde was very enthusiastic about this task, and surprisingly skilled. It wasn’t long before he swallowed the rest of the length down.

He could feel the hands resting on his legs twitching and clenching at random intervals while the mouth was busy.

Kurogane leaned back and watched Fai work, enjoying the show almost as much as the feeling. He longed to reach out and run his hands through that hair once more, but that some how felt wrong for what they were doing right now. Maybe he could grab a handful of those golden strands and pull the wizard where he wanted him…

As he contemplated this, with the ten percent of his mind that wasn’t glazed over with bliss, he felt one of those pale hands slide off his leg and travel downwards.

He lunged forward with a growl and grabbed the arm. The hand having traveled down Fais own body was stopped just before it reached it’s destination.

Fai whimpered around him, but didn’t stop his momentum.

Kurogane grabbed both of the wizards wrists and folded the hands behind the wizards head. Giving the wrists a firm squeeze before he let go, taking up his original position once more he knew that the hands would stay where he left them, even without verbal command.

He had to smirk as the blonde hummed his contentment at the new arrangement, though he shifted around a bit trying to find friction where there was none.

It wasn’t long before Kurogane began to buck up into that warm, wet cavern, and it wasn’t long after that when he found his release.

Fai didn’t let up for a second. He adjusted to the ninjas bucking quickly, and kept bobbing up and down while he tried to swallow everything the other gave him.

After he had milked the other dry he licked up the few drops that he had missed that had spilled on the other. Then he sat back on his knees, shifting uncomfortably every few seconds, and waited for the other to come back from his blissed out high.

When he came back to himself Kurogane looked down to see Fai staring up at him, silently pleading. He simply sat back and watched him for a minute. “Stand up.” He ordered tiredly.

Fai finally let his hands fall from behind his head to rest once more on the ninjas thighs as he pushed himself up. As soon as he was standing Kurogane grabbed him by the waist and turned him around, dragging him down to sit on Kuroganes lap. Fai let out a cry at that, but the larger man wrapped an arm across his torso and held the flush together.

His free hand slowly started tracing designs up the others leg. Moving tortuously slow towards the desired destination. Fais hands landed on top of Kuroganes, fingers running lightly up and down the arm that pinned him, and trying to move the wandering hand where he wanted it. Kurogane growled, nipping at the others ear, before grabbing those hands once more and forcing them behind the mans back. He wrapped his arm across the others torso once more, effectively pinning the pale arms between them.

He nuzzled into the blonde hair before him and smiled as the other once more let on to his enjoyment of the controlling treatment as he bucked into the air with a small noise.

He finally brushed two of his fingers lightly along the mages length.

Fai wreathed against him, throwing his head back and forth. He clearly wanted to arch up into the feeling, but wasn’t able to. Kurogane pulled back slightly so his fingers was only just not touching the other.

He was enjoying torturing the lithe man far too much.

He leaned in to start sucking on the pale neck.

As Fai began to moan, he finally wrapped his hand firmly around the other and began to slowly stroke, as the blonde arched mouth wide open.

He started stroking faster finally giving some relief to the other. He bit down on the neck as he moved even faster knowing that his companion wouldn’t last much longer.

“Kuro- ah-“ He through his head back against the ninjas shoulder as he was finally allowed his own release.

Kurogane continued mouthing at the neck, as the other fought for his breath, eyes glazed over with bliss.

More out of curiosity than anything Kurogane lifted his sticky hand up to Fai’s lips. After a moment a pink tongue darted out and began to lick him clean, licking at the palm then taking the fingers into his mouth to suck his own seed off of them.

When his hand was mostly clean of the mess, he pulled it away from the others mouth to wipe it down the front of the mages shirt, going so far as to pick up the hem with his other hand and wiping his hand dry on it like a towel.

By this time Fai was watching him with a lazy smile and a raised eyebrow.

Kurogane just huffed at him.

He pulled back from the other slightly, shifting how the blonde was sitting so he could tuck himself back into his jeans and do them back up. He moved back further on the bed so he could lie down properly, and when the mage moved to stand and pull his own pants back up, Kurogane grabbed him and pulled him to lay pushed against his side.

Fai squeaked at the sudden shift again, but happily snuggled against the others shoulder.

“Kuro-tan is so mean.” The blonde started, back to his usual teasing, though now with more happy exhaustion in his voice. “He wanted to make sure that I couldn’t sit down at all tomorrow.”

Kurogane, who had one hand resting lightly on Fais tender backside, snorted and turned his head, pressing his lips to blonde hair. “Next time,” He growled, “I’ll make sure you can’t walk straight for a week.” He punctuated this promise by sliding one finger between his cheeks.

Fai smiled and snuggled in closer. “Promise?” He asked sleepily.

“Hmm.” Kurogane held him tight and the two settled down for a nap while already making plans for their next encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I just wanted to say that, in my mind at least, Fai wasn't turned on by the pain so much as it was about Kuroganes dominance. And I think Kuro-chan definitely likes being in charge for once XD


End file.
